


The Willow Follows The Wind

by Kanako_Hime



Category: Oban Star-Racers
Genre: Alien Culture, Cultural Differences, Daughters of Oban - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Gen, Magic, Male-Female Friendship, Misunderstandings, Multi, Racing, Secrets, Self-Discovery, Slow Burn, Spirits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanako_Hime/pseuds/Kanako_Hime
Summary: Ninaine is excited for the Grand Race of Oban. An opportunity to meet new people, see new things, and perhaps, make new friends. Fingers crossed she can keep the whole 'Avatar' thing under wraps.





	The Willow Follows The Wind

A young woman made her way across the bubbling water of the river's beginning, hopping from one smooth stone to the next until she reached the large temple on the other side.

She was wearing a white ruffled skirt that fell from her waist to her ankles, over which a thicker swatch of fabric (tied to her waist by thick golden cord) hung to her knees. Her stomach was left bare, with a sleeveless ruffled shirt covering her breasts. Her hair was long, straight and unadorned, save for two braids nestling in the dark scarlet of her hair.

Maone was a young novice, dedicated to the service of the Avatar and Mother Oban. As a novice without an elder to guide her, she had to spend one hundred moon cycles in each of the temples of Oban, making offerings and praying to the great Mother before she could even dare to think of serving the Avatar. She didn't mind. The temples were quiet, serene and safe.

Morning was her favourite time.

This morning, she carefully placed her offerings in front of the enormous tree that stood in the exact centre of the room. Freshly gathered blossoms, a chalice of spring water, and a sapling. In the other eight regions, the offerings would vary. The intent, however was the same. Maone smiled, then raised her hands to the canopy above and began her ritual.

"Awaken, Oban, Mother of the Cosmos, Giver of Life, Mistress of All, Sovereign of the Stars-"

Something sounded in the room behind her and she broke off short, feeling startled and annoyed.

"Is someone there?"

Silence.

"You're not allowed in here," she said firmly, her hands on her hips. "If this is someone's idea of a joke..." Her voice trailed off as she looked around the room. She seemed to be the only person there. Wondering if her mind was playing tricks on her, Maone turned back to her offerings. As she raised her hands again, she heard the noise again - snuffling? - but it seemed to be coming above her.

"Mother, has a poor creature gotten entrapped in your branches again?" she wondered, rising up from the floor to float up to the enormous tree branches. Pushing several large, thick leaves aside, she found the source of all the commotion: not an animal as she believed, but a small, swaddled bundle of a child, nestled in another large leaf..

" _Mother_ ," she breathed, lowering herself to pull the swaddling aside, just a little. Chubby cheeks, a scattering of dark hair. Long lashes resting against the pale skin. Carefully, she picked up the child and cradled her closely as she floated back down to the ground. The Avatar needed to be informed, right away.

With that thought in mind, Maone scurried out of the room, the morning's ritual forgotten.

* * *

In hindsight, perhaps it would've been better to wait until there was a _female_ guarding the entrance to the Avatar's temple. The men tended to be...over-zealous. Which was why Maone had been outside for nearly an hour, arguing with the arrogant man about why she needed to get in.

"I must speak to the Avatar, at once! I found a child in Mother's temple!" she insisted yet again, even as the man shook his head.

"You're a novice. It goes against the rules. You know that. Besides, you novices are always over-reacting about such paltry matters."

"I'm not over-reacting!" Maone felt like screaming. Her own personal torment didn't seem to care, cleaning out one of his ears in a bored manner.

"So you say. Run along, the Avatar has no time-"

" **I have an infinite amount of time to do with as I please,** " a powerful voice bellowed from behind them. The baby started, her face crumpling. Maone hushed her quickly and tried to bow without dropping the infant at the same time. The moment she turned her head upwards, she was greeted by the sight the Avatar, in all his glowing, robed glory, staring down at her. She felt her heart stop, and her chest tighten within seconds.

"Father Avatar, I beg an audience," Maone said hurriedly, darting into the chamber. "While I was in the temple this morning, I-"

"She is wasting your time, Father!" the irritating guard interjected, following after her. "Please, let me remove her-"

"Will you shut up!" Maone snapped, "Father, I was in the temple when I found this." She held out her arms expectantly. The child was fussing, pressing her hand into her mouth. She made a mental note to feed her as soon as this was dealt with.

" **A child? In the temple?** " the Avatar echoed in disbelief. To the guard, he ordered, " **You may leave**."

"Yes, Father." Gathering her courage as their audience disappeared, she continued. "She was resting in Mother's branches. I believe she has been called here to serve."

" **Oh?** " Maone found herself being brought up to the Avatar's eye level. She was trembling, but forced herself to meet his gaze. Something clearly impressed him, as he smiled warmly at her, one of his hands coming up to hold them both in the thick material of his sleeve. " **It has been too long since we have had a child on the Mother planet. Maone-** " she jumped; he knew her name? Well of course, he was the Avatar, but still, she was a novice! " **I give you charge of this girl. Raise her to walk in the light. Teach her our ways.** "

"I...I would be honoured, Father, but I am merely a novice. I don't have the right." It burned her to say it, true though it was.

" **Be that as it may, it was you who found the child. It is you who shall take charge of her.** "

"Yes, Father."

" **What name should she have?** "

Maone thought long and hard, dredging up memories that she'd thought long-forgotten. She sifted through acquaintances and allies, songs and stories until the answer presented itself. She looked up at her father with a smile.

"Ninaine. She should be called Ninaine." She smiled. "It means 'willow' in my mother tongue."

" **So be it.** " The very edge of his sleeve brushed the babe's cheek, as light as a feather. She cooed happily, chubby fingers grasping at the air.

" **Little Ninaine. May your days be long and peaceful.** "


End file.
